1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and more particularly to a thermal module for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Arts
Thermal modules are widely used in portable electronic devices for dissipating heat therefrom. Typically, a portable electronic device such as a notebook computer includes an enclosure, a circuit board received in the enclosure, an electronic component mounted on a top surface of the circuit board, and a thermal module for dissipating heat from the electronic component. A mounting space is defined between an inner surface of the enclosure and the top surface of the circuit board in which the thermal module is mounted on. The thermal module includes a heat sink for dissipating heat from the heat generating component, and a cooling fan generating airflow across the heat sink to accelerate heat dissipation.
However, with continued efforts toward miniaturization, the mounting space has been continually reduced. Accordingly, the height of the cooling fan and the heat sink are reduced, which limits airflow and heat dissipation area of the heat sink, with accordingly, heat efficiency of the thermal module diminished.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved thermal module for use in a portable electronic device which can overcome the limitations described.